


Dream SMP Drabbles

by SammyJamm



Category: Dream SMP - Fandom
Genre: Angst
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-01
Updated: 2021-03-01
Packaged: 2021-03-14 09:00:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 6
Words: 3,555
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29789559
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SammyJamm/pseuds/SammyJamm
Summary: A collection of my drabbles for the Dream SMP in no particular order!Content warnings though: It does include the death of characters, implied death, and therein.
Kudos: 6





	1. Chapter 1

Standing in the soaked and wet rubble of the community house, Tommy made a rash decision. He always made rash decisions, but he had to do something to prevent L'Manburg, his home, from being blown up for the third time.   
As Techno prepared to leave, dark eyes flitting between each of the weapons pointing at him from nearly twenty people, Tommy shouted in a hoarse voice cracking with fear,

"Wait! Stop!" He dropped the axe of peace, the enchanted weapon forgotten as Tommy grabbed Technoblade's red satin cloak, its material slippery between his fingers, almost like his friendship with the man who wore it, who turned to face the glassy eyed teenager. 

"What are you doing Tommy?" His voice was forceful, confused, but still angry… hurt. Tommy had hurt him, Tommy had hurt a lot of people he'd begun to realize, even someone he had thought unable to be hurt. 

"Please… wait," 

"Wait for what? For all of them to attack me?" Tommy looked to the others who were still training their weapons at Technoblade.   
"You've gotten what you wanted Tommy, your friend, your government-" 

"Y-you're my friend too!" There were faint murmurs where it was tense silence before, Tommy could hear some talking about how he was a traitor. He ignored them.   
For once Technoblade was stunned into silence, his black eyes wide as he blinked slowly. 

"Please, Technoblade… Techno, you said you trusted me yesterday, so trust me now!" 

"Why?" 

"What?" Tommy was slightly taken aback by the single word response. 

"Why should I trust you when you've stabbed me in the back and betrayed me not once, but twice after I helped you?" 

"I… I…" He stumbled for an answer, and nearly fell forward when Technoblade ripped Tommy's hands from his cloak. 

"That's what I thought, I'm just a weapon for you to use-" 

"I'm sorry!" Tommy squeezes his eyes shut as he yelled, hands clenching into tight fists. "I'm sorry for everything, for being useless, for being a pain in your ass, I'm sorry that I rushed in here like an idiot, or that I went to your base to scrounge for supplies like a raccoon! I didn't know where else to go then and you were the strongest person I knew!" He fell to his knees, hot tears staining his already dirty cheeks.   
"When Dream finally broke me in exile I didn't know what to do with myself, and when I finally had the chance to break free I went to you because… because I thought that maybe… just maybe I could actually be strong instead of weak against him like I always have been!" 

"Toms," Tubbo's voice is soft, cutting through his cries. 

"Just…" Tommy wipes his eyes pathetically on his shirt sleeve, barely looking up at the anarchist. "Just go… I don't need you to rub it in my face that I'm just as worthless as Dream and you said I was." Tommy hears a sigh, and shifting before his chin is being lifted to look at a much more tired looking Technoblade, one much more worn than he'd seen him, even when dealing with his own antics. 

"Are you actually sorry Tommy, or are you just saying this to get me to stay?" 

"Would it matter?" Tommy wretches his face out of the others loose grip, huddling up with his knees to his chest, sulking like a child. "You want to destroy L'Manburg. You said you'd do it even if I sat out, so why would you change your mind now?" 

"... You're right, I did say that," He stands up, brushing himself off from the charred remains of the community house walls dusting the floor. Tommy looks back at him through his thin arms, watching him look at the people glaring down at him, weapons still trained. He sighs, tightening his grip on his trident.   
"But I want to know if you're really sorry Tommy." His voice is still terse, like scolding a child… Tommy supposes he is scolding a child, him. 

"I…" He fumbled, voice muffled by his arms. "I know I fucked up so many times. Destroying George's house and not doing what Tubbo said, stealing your things, um… making Sapnap release Mars… I - I know now…" He swallows down more tears, biting his lip. "I know now I'm just as friendless as Dream said because I never listen…" His voice grows smaller as he speaks, until it's barely a whisper. 

"Tch, who cares what Dream thinks. He's just some homeless dude, and when did any of his opinions matter to you anyways?" Tommy flounders for a minute, unsure what to say at the grinning Technoblade offering a hand to help him up. No malice from what Tommy can see. He shakily accepts the hand, and he's hoisted to his feet. 

"What?" Tubbo's voice is even more clear to Tommy now… Tubbo, who he'd betrayed and said was worthless to the discs… god, what had he become in that moment? 

"Now don't go thinking I trust you fully, you didn't earn that trust back fully from the last time you betrayed me… but if you're really sorry Tommy… I accept the apology," Tommy stares wide eyed, unable to process what's being said to him.   
"Besides, I don't trust Dream either. I just owe him a favor similar to how L'Manburg owes me for trying to murder me-"

"You set off withers! You killed countless-" 

"What do you want us to give you as penance?" 

"Well," Technoblade places a hand on his chin, Tommy still staring at the anarchist flabbergasted while Quackity argues with Tubbo in the background, others chiming in their two-sense.   
"Well, I think I have two, small little things." Tubbo puts a hand up to Quackity, silencing him as he faces Technoblade again. 

"What are they? Aside from L'Manburg's destruction…" Technoblade laughs, and Tubbo chuckles nervously with him. Tommy stares between them, mouth dry. Technoblade… had accepted his apology, and wasn't immediately killing everyone else either. 

"Well, first, like Tommy here just did, I want an apology. I'm not a weapon or a tool, and Pogtopia used me to help overthrow the government to install just another tyrant," Tubbo flinches back, ignoring the yells of protest from others like Quackity. 

"I speak for myself and as president, it extends for everyone else as well… Technoblade, we're sorry." 

"For?" 

"For using you for our own gain, and," Tubbo adds. "For hunting you down when you protested against this unfair treatment." Techno smiles wider. 

"And the second thing, abolish your government." 

"Woah, woah, woah!" Tommy cuts in, his brain catching up with him finally. "If L'Manburg doesn't have a government, how will we be a nation, how will we actually have a way to go against Dream just taking us back and making us un-independent again?" Technoblade tilts his head at Tommy's outburst. 

"You have your friends now again, don't you?" Tommy's jaw flaps for a few seconds. 

"Yeah, but-" 

"Alright." Tubbo cuts him off. Face resigned and tired, bags looking far more prominent than they had ever before. 

"Tubbo! You can't be serious!" Quackity's voice cuts in for Tommy, and Tubbo gives the other man a tired look. 

"Dream was right, I wasn't a good president. And how all of you stood back and said nothing proves he was right… we were wrong hunting down Techno, doing that only made him angry at us Big Q. So," He turns back to Technoblade with a sigh.   
"I resign as president, but before I do I declare that no new presidents shall be elected and that there are no positions of power. We are all, truly, equals on the same ground. We still stand for freedom and liberty from tyranny. We don't need a government to do that." 

"Tubbo, are you sure?" Tommy's voice wavers. "I'll stand by you, no matter the decision, but,"

"I'm sure Toms. I ask Techno though, you want us to apologize for what we did. I ask the same of you. The withers, the hostages, all of it you've done against L'Manburg, please." Technoblade considers for a moment, face dutifully crafted into a poker face as water drips on them all before shrugging. 

"The hostages were probably a bit too far, so yeah, sorry." 

"Don't lie to us either." Tubbo's voice is stern itself, tired, but stern. And Technoblade takes a second to nod. 

Technoblade pauses, eyes squinted as he stares down Tubbo, whose position never falters. Techno nods. "Alright, I'm sorry." 

"So, you won't destroy L'Manburg?" Tommy's voice is a hoarse whisper. 

"No… but hey!" He grabs Tommy's wrist and throws them both up into the air with the trident propelled by the water around them. "We have a homeless green man to who thinks I still got a grudge to deal with!" 


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just a continuation of the last drabble! But this time set during the destruction itself.

The obsidian above L'Manburg was slick in the pouring rain. Tommy's long hair that had grown out in exile was plastered to his face, eyes trained on the monster who'd destroyed his home, despite their efforts, despite their fighting. The L'Mantree was gone, their hope to win ashes. Technoblade stood behind him, a gauntlet clad hand on his shoulder, staring at the same man who he owned a favor to. 

"Well, Tommy, you've lost." Tommy grit his teeth, empty hands clenched into fists. The hand on his shoulder tightened in almost comfort. 

"No, we haven't," His voice was low, but his statement was true, it was a promise. 

"What? Look around you Tommy, L'Manburg is destroyed, you stupid little nation is no more." Tommy heard thunder cracked in the background, lightning lighting up the dark stormy night. 

"L'Manburg is gone," Tommy stepped forward, shrugging off Technoblade's hand, shoulders set as he got closer to Dream, white face endlessly smiling malevolently.   
"But we aren't, I'm not. I'm going to make you pay Dream, once and for all." 

"Are you?" He tilted his head, looking to the side of Tommy, over to Technoblade behind him.   
"I think I'll cash in that favor, Technoblade." Tommy's breath hitched as Dream's cruel voice grew giddy. 

"I want you to take his last canon life." The declaration chilled Tommy to the bone. He was frozen, thunder cracked in the background again. It was closer now. 

"Well Dream," Technoblade's voice was absolute. "I think I can do that." The sound of a sword being unsheathed sparked Tommy into action, and he turned to Technoblade, someone he thought was his brother in arms, his friend, betraying him again. He yelled as he ran at the anarchist, fists closed. If he was going to die, he wouldn't go down without a fight. 

"You traitor!" Tommy screamed, punching the other man in the jaw, taking him off guard and off balance for a moment.   
"I thought we were friends! I thought-" 

"You have no friends except me Tommy, and you betrayed me," Dream's faint voice came from between lightning strikes. Tommy ignored him, despite the words eating away at his mind. 

"I trusted you," Tommy's voice was quiet as hot tears ran down his cheeks with cold rain. Techno looked away as he ran the sword through Tommy's stomach, facing away from the now-bloodied teen, and from the tyrant now laughing. 

"I know," Techno's voice was a mere whisper, and Tommy felt something being forced into his hand. Looking down he saw the object, a totem of undying. "And I'm not your King Lycomedes, Theseus." And he was pushed off the anarchist's blade, falling back into open air as both lightning and thunder cracked in the sky. His eyes were wide, lips parted. The totem's cold metal grew hot, exploding in light behind his eyes when he hit the uneven bedrock, his back grew hot too. Simultaneously his last canon life was replenished, and taken from him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's a link to an image for this drabble I did, and how I think totems work! 
> 
> https://cdn.discordapp.com/attachments/581298992739254273/816099956761952276/Tumblr_l_49574051008222.jpg (Tommy's mark from the totem) 
> 
> https://cdn.discordapp.com/attachments/581298992739254273/816099957072724019/Tumblr_l_49584512230926.jpg (My thought process on them)


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What happens directly after last chapter, but from Tubbo's POV

Tubbo screeched Tommy's name as he watched the boy fall off the obsidian contraption above L'Manburg. His heart was pounding, despite the explosions having stopped minutes ago. His once well tailored suit, made by Ghostbur as a gift, was rumpled and torn. The shirt was bloody and his tie was gone. He didn't care about the hair in his eyes as he stumbled and ran for his friend he'd just gotten back. 

His arm was outstretched with a bucket in his hand. The water splashed about, but he knew he couldn't get there faster than Tommy would fall. He collapsed to his knees as Tommy hit the ground. Even from farther away he could hear the sickening cracks and pops, before he exploded in light. Tubbo's eyes widened as he noticed the way Tommy's own wide eyes shimmered bright, nearly neon, green before fading back into blue, he had used a totem! Where he had gotten one Tubbo didn't care, his friend was alive, and he crawled to him, pulling Tommy into a tight hug. 

"Tubbo?" Tommy croaked. 

"It's me, it's me," Tubbo said, his own voice hoarse. Tommy hugged him back just as tight. 

"Tubbo... it's really all gone-" 

"It doesn't matter. You, and Big Q, and Niki, and Fundy, and Ranboo, and everyone who made L'Manburg worth anything are still alive. We can rebuild homes, we can't rebuild the dead," Tommy nodded, and pushed away from Tubbo, looking up where Technoblade and Dream fought. Neither could hear what the other was saying, but they didn't need to. 

"He saved me…" 

"And we've got to save him," Tubbo took out a small bow he'd managed to grab from a still standing chest. There was one arrow. Still kneeling beside Tommy he aimed, moving with the two men and making sure he wouldn't hit their ally. 

"Fire!" Tommy hissed as Dream stopped, feet planted to defend from Techno's strike. The arrow pierced through a small gap in his armor, the first real stroke of luck in the unluckiest scenario. Even from his far they were they could see Dream be taken off kilter, hand pulling from the side to reveal blood. He looked down at the two boys below, Tubbo squared his shoulders and glared. They had lost L'Manburg, but they hadn't lost the war. They wouldn't lose the war. 


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I had to write this one, if Phil isn't gonna be the bad guy with Techno in these drabbles, by God am I gonna make him not the bad guy and what he should've actually done originally. Save Friend.

TNT rained from the sky, providing an endless blanket of sound for Philza to rush into his home. Some of it was already destroyed, walls charred and blown off. Ghostbur's blue-furred pet sat huddled under his writing desk, shaking.   
Inside he quickly searched for a lead in the chests that remained, flinching at every explosion, knowing any could be his last. But he had to save the sheep, he was entrusted with his care. 

"Fuck," He swore under his breath, coming up empty on a lead of his own to use for Friend. So he quickly took the supplies needed for one, and mashed them together with haste. It wasn't the prettiest lead, he had no time. It simply served the purpose as he looped it around Friend's neck gently, using a soft voice with the creature. 

"It's okay, come on, Wilbur's going to come back soon and I need to get you to Techno's," He lead the sheep along. If he could, he would've used the tunnels that once existed in the country. But as the TNT attacks continued on, those tunnels were far more dangerous than the uneven landscape above. Any moment he could be trapped by rubble, and he needed to get his son's beloved pet to safety.   
So he kept huddled over the blue creature, hay in his off hand so it was more trained on him than the explosions. 

He breathed through his mouth, pungent stench of gunpowder mixing with the rain. Phil didn't stop for anything, not looking behind him once he had cleared the blast zone. He had to get Friend to safety, Phil wouldn't forgive himself if he let him die.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This was written today, and God is it painful thinking about TommyInnit's actual canon death.

Cold, empty, without purpose. Jack felt many things that night upon learning of Tommy's death. He had wanted to kill him for so long, and yet, when he was finally dead? Jack felt hollow. He didn't know why, he wanted this, he wanted the other person who had caused every problem to finally be gone… and yet. And yet. 

He swallowed hard, fighting back tears, and he remembered just how close he and Tommy were in age. He had been trying to kill someone who was younger than him, he had been blinded to that in his anger and need for… retribution? Now he wasn't blind, and had to see the cruel reality with Tommy dead, killed by Dream. Did it make it better or worse that Tommy died to Dream? Jack didn't know. 

His hands clenched into fists, knuckles going white. He didn't even notice he was walked to the hotel. Tommy had trusted him enough to hire him. And what had he done when Tommy was stuck in prison? Try to take the damn hotel for himself… and now? Now he really could own it, the original owner was gone anyways. He could have it… and yet Jack didn't care anymore. He relaxed his fists, and let out a shaky sigh before going into the hotel. The red carpet muffled his footsteps, and he read the signs left by Puffy. 

He ran his fingers down the wood, and then let his arm hang limp. TommyInnit was gone, and so Jack struck out the 'vacation' on the sign and replaced it. TommyInnit is dead, it read in Jack's even shakier handwriting. And he fell to his knees. He didn't cry, he should be happy Tommy was gone, and yet he wasn't. He was cold, he was empty, it felt like he was in hell all over again. In the empty void of final death where he said no, and clawed his way out of. 

Tommy was stubborn, he should've been back by now. Tommy was too stubborn for death, so why wasn't he back with all his lives intact? WHY WASN'T HE BACK? Jack punched the wood with gritted teeth. And when he pulled away his knuckles were bloodied. Hot tears pricked the corner of his eyes and he wiped them away quickly. If Tommy wasn't going to claw himself out, then Jack was going to do it for him. He stood up, his hollow chest filling with determination.   
If he had to go back there even to just grab Tommy by the back of his shirt and grab him back into life, then Jack would. He gave himself a second chance at life. He was going to do the same for Tommy, even if he had to go back to hell to get him.


	6. Chapter 6

Deep pitch black, like the night if it weren't dotted with the stars and moon. That's what Tommy looks up at, his back on the floor. He could feel his nose dripping with something, his head pounding. He didn't feel like getting up. His ribs hurt too much, his body ached. He remembered… What did he remember? Visiting Dream in prison, he knew that. Getting stuck for a week while Sam tried to figure out what those explosions were. He remembered all of that. But how he had gotten here, that was more blurry. A haze of fists and pain and crying out to stop. He closed his eyes tight, he didn't want to think of it. It only made his body hurt worse. 

He opened his eyes again to the endless void above him. It wasn't cold like he thought it would be. It was… peaceful? Warm enough to remind him of summer, but cool enough that he wasn't sweating.   
Was he dead? Was this was death felt like? Any other time he had died it was a red haze of fog and mist as he walked back towards the light, back towards life. There was no light here, nothing to walk towards. It was empty and silent. 

Wait, no, it wasn't silent. There was a soft guitar plucking a tune. A voice Tommy recognized singing lyrics from a song he hadn't heard before. Tommy pushed himself up despite the pain, and looked around with a wince. In the distance he could see the back of the person, sitting on the ground with a guitar in his hands. A red beanie clung to his head, and he wore a yellow sweater stained with blood. Tommy shakily got to his feet and walked closer. 

"Wilbur?" His voice echoed, and the man turned around, eyes widening as they locked gazes. The guitar dropped with a clatter, and Wilbur scrambled to his feet. 

"Tommy what are you doing here? You idiot you weren't supposed to die!" Wilbur wiped at Tommy's nose when he was close enough, blood coming off on his thumb. It didn't matter because Tommy felt more trickle down in its absence. Tommy shook his head, and Wilbur grabbed him tightly by the shoulders. 

"Tommy, who killed you?" 

One word caught in his throat as Tommy was forced to relive his final moments. Dream having him on the ground in a corner, kicking him in the ribs and stomach and back even as Tommy screamed for him to stop. Before finally one blow landed right on his temple, and Tommy remembered nothing after that.   
"Dream," His voice echoed, not with sadness or anger, but it echoed a hollowness in Tommy's chest. Dream had finally won.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hehehe! This hurt lmao. Also I just want Wilbur to be non-evil when returning, is that too much to ask writers? Give me good big brother Wilbur content goddangit. Villbur? Hot. Wilbur calling Tommy an idiot, but in a brotherly loving way? YEAH!


End file.
